Together, Forever, With You
by perfect-jesse
Summary: Michael finally proposed to Mia! What will their new life be like in Genovia and what will happen when the expected happens?


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Princess Diary books, Meg Cabot does_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Mia's POV:

Engagement Dinner

I shouldn't need to tell you that as soon as Michael and I were away from everyone, we were making out, touching, and licking... and I loved it. We weren't seperated for almost 10 minutes, until Grandmere's assistant came outside and cleared her throat. I turned around and she looked like she was about to faint. I looked at Michael, confused. He smiled, chuckling to himself, and pointed at my hair. It was apparently almost completely ruined. And bad. I playfully punched his arm... "It's your fault, Michael," I said, smiling. And we were kissing again, apparently Michael had gotten to be comfortable with PDA, in front of Grandmere's assistant!

Michael's POV:

When What's-her-name told Mia, my fiancé, that her hair was almost ruined, I kind of needed to speak up. Or at least I felt that I had to.

"Mia's hair is not ruined, she looks beautiful, as always. I expect she can make an appearance inside looking the way she does." I said, trying to sound all kingly as some practice. Mia blushed and looked at the ground. I know Mia well enough to know she wouldn't want to go in there looking like that, but I just needed to stand up for her, I'm always the quiet one, not even hugging her in front of people in fear of embarassement or worse. I just wanted her to be happy, but can she really want to marry someone who didn't stand up for her? Also, there was gonna be a whole lot more confidence needed when we became king and queen. I hope I can deal with it...

"She may be beautiful, Michael," She pronounced my name with a french accent, and sounded disgusted, "But when her highness asked what ruined her hair, I cannot answer for Amelia saying she was sticking her tongue in her boyfriend's mouth and her boyfriend was severly messing with Paolo's work." She frowned.

"OK, you're starting to push my buttons, lady. First of all, you really shouldn't have been watching that closely." I started, meaning about Mia's tongue in my mouth. Come on, we might have been going all full-frontal on her, but she didn't need to watch. "Second, I'm her fiancé." I finished, holding up Mia's left hand to show her the beautiful ring (if I do say so myself). This was really easy to do since we'd been holding hands since we got outside.

Anyway, the assistant rolled her eyes and dug her cell phone out of her clutch bag. She dialed some digits real fast, and started talking. "It's ruined... yes, immediately... her fiancé... bring extra of those... NOW." She hung up and smiled. Paolo is on his way, please try not to make it any worse." She enunciated every word as if I was stupid, and by looking at Mia, it didn't look like it was doing so hot for her confidence either.

She looked up at me and whispered a thank you, while I smiled and looked down at her, and gently kissed her, being careful not to touch her hair. She ran her fingers through my hair, though, and I held her back gently, making sure not to wrinkle the stupid, yet sexy, dress either. While my eyes were closed, I rolled them, thinking of the lame rules around here. I can't even kiss my fiancé? I mean, she's practically mine. It was so hard to be thinking though, when Mia was kissing my neck and lips and I was holding her protectively. We stopped after a minute just so that we could catch our breath before the assistant came back with Paolo. We were sitting on a bench outside, Mia on my lap, when they came back, and Paolo looked at her hair long and hard. Then looked at her make-up. His eyes crossed to me quickly, then back to Mia.

"You never said anything about two people needing my help. Or a make-up job." I heated up then, and tightened my grip on Mia, again, I was over-protective of her. Eventually he managed to seperate us and gel my hair in just the right place and fixed Mia's hair and make-up so that she looked just like a princess, the one she is inside. I wanted so bad to kiss her, but, knowing I couldn't, we went inside for another hour of toasts and the meeting of various members of legislation and their spouses. After the hour, the party didn't die. I was starting to freak out. I didn't think I could be sane for a minute longer. I told Mia I'd pretend to go for a bathroom break and she should meet me outside where we were before. We did those things, and then she took of her high heels, making her just shorter than me; perfect fit. We ran to my car and hopped in, driving quickly to her house, where no one was because her parents were at the party which was expected to go until 12, with fireworks and everything. I looked at my watch, seeing that the time was 8:15, so I knew that for the next 3 hours and 45 minutes, we'd be too busy making out and watching old movies to worry about what was happening at the party. What I didn't know was that our little runaway stunt would be in the paper the next morning.

We hadn't done anything, I promise. Mia changed out of her huge gown and into a mini, short skirt and a sexy assymetrical tank top, and I took of my jacket and bulky shoes, exchanging them for Mr. Gianini's own sweats and a T-shirt. They were clean, I checked. We made out for most of the time, getting no further than 2nd base, and watched an old movie that I wasn't even paying attention to, since I was thinking of our wedding and our honeymoon, which we'd decided to be in Maui. We were going to stay in a resort for a whole month because Mia and I wouldn't get our coronations until slightly after that month, where we'd kick back, and watch the sunset on the beaches, and hopefully spend a lot of time in the king size bed in our room. I'm getting ahead of myself with that, but, hey, at least now I won't need those stupid monthly checks from her to see if she is ready to have sex with me. By planning the wedding so close to the engagement, she'd have to be ready to make love on our honeymoon. Probably every night, knowing me. I just want to make her happy, without, you know, sacrificing my own happiness. I'm a guy. In college. You can't expect otherwise. I'm sure Mia's written it in that Diary of hers by now that I WANT TO HAVE SEX. With Mia. Soon.

Mr. Gianini and Mia's mom got back around 1, but I'd changed out of his clothes by 11 just in case. We made out for like 4 hourse out of the 4 hours and 45 minutes we'd been alone, but just kissing her for that long was strangely satisfying, it wasn't like some of the other times I'd kissed her and just wanted her to give in to me. No, I really loved it, but I'm guessing it's because I know it's coming soon enough. And then we'll be married...

We'll be married and we'll live in a palace and everyone will be looking up to us, and... oh my god. We're going to have to have a squeaky clean reputation. Which means probably no more kissing in public - well, I don't do that anyway, PDA scares me bad - no running away from our own parties. This might blow. And I'll live in Genovia where I can't hang out with my friends whenever, and I won't even be able to see my parents when I want to. Without flying out to see them, that is. I filled my head with all this crap as I crawled into bed after coming home from Mia's, but soon fell asleep. I know it sounds severely lame, but I dreamt about Mia and I making out, like an instant replay of what we were doing at Mia's house. I felt myself kissing her, tonguing her, and touching her, and I was on top of her on the couch with that old movie playing in the background. She was feeling under my shirt, and I was whispering to her that i loved her. She only kissed me harder to that, and soon her parents were home, and they walked in on us talking about the wedding.

We were talking about where we should have the reception. We were talking about what appetizers. We were talking about everything. And when I woke up, we got together and talked more. It followed like that in a pattern for a long time, and when I got up again, it was time to get married. The wedding was in a church not far from the college, and i stayed in bed for awhile, thinking of how fast everything went by, thinking about how I'd spent my last night in my own bed, not shared with anyone else. Thinking about how our bachelor and bachelorette parties had passed, and in a month, I'd be king, with Mia at my side. The one thing I was happiest about was that the wedding was allowed to be here, in a church by home, and we didn't need to go to Genovia for it. But after our honeymoon, we'd be expected to throw a party in honour of our marriage, like a second reception without the whole wedding party there.

Anyway, I knew I should get up, so I rolled out of bed onto the floor of my old room, since we didn't stay in our dorms in the summer unless necessary. I looked at my closet and saw the tux hanging there in the front, with a corsage already in the pocket. After many interuptions from people as I got ready, I found myself at the end of the aisle, many people seated and ready, and the flower girl and bridesmaids and groomsmen making their way down the aisle. Everyone suddenly stood, shocking me, and I saw a beautifully shaped woman at the back of the church, veil hiding her face, but my future father-in-law holding her arm as they walked towards me. I was almost ready to cry as I could start to make out Mia's face through the veil and I walked over to meet them. Mia kissed her Dad and he placed her arm into mine for us to walk back in front of the priest.

"I do," Mia said when asked if she would take me as her husband. I was aked if I took 'Amelia' as my wife. "I do" I responded.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, and I lifted her veil and gave Mia a soft kiss as everyone stood and clapped. We walked down the aisle basically sprinkling each other with whispered "i love you"s as husband and wife. We were married, and I knew it would be amazing. Tomorrow already, we'd be off for Hawaii, and everything would be great. The reception seemed to go by very very slowly, but probably only because of what I was anticipating for the hotel room tonight. We had our first dance, I danced with her mom and my mom, she danced with her dad, Mr. G, and my dad, and she excused herself for a 20 minute bathroom break when Lily dragged her over to talk about it all.

* * *

Read and Review, people! Updates will come periodically.

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter!

xo Jenn (PJ)


End file.
